Hybrid
by Yurika's Soul
Summary: Merman AU: For the longest time humans forgot their own earth, that they still had unexplored places in the deep corners of their own planet. Forgot about the ocean and its mystics. At least for a long time they did.


**A/N:** this is a fanfiction I wrote for the HaruRinHaru exchange  
have fun while reading

* * *

For ages humans had the need to explore the unknown. They wanted to visit the furthest corner in space and take everything that could be of use to them. Though for the longest time they forgot their own earth, that they still had unexplored places in the deep corners of their own planet. Forgot about the ocean and its mystics. At least for a long time they did. Until one day a scientist had a brilliant idea. Instead of binding cameras on some sea creature, he came up with the idea to create hybrids of humans and sea animals. It was a brilliant idea for studying the sea.

He researched for his idea and even, without the legitimization of his government or the world, he found himself cruel enough sponsors who brought him his needed test subjects. Many failures marked his path, dead grown man, dead children. He even went as far as to use infants to stitch his hybrids together. Yet it had seemed to remain an unreachable goal to make sea creature and human one. To put their parts together so that they could function as one.

But quitting was not what this man did willingly, so he tried on, researched and experimented even more. Until he finally reached his goal. He had created it, a merperson. He had played god and created his own hybrid that would be able to live in water and talk like humans. He had used an embryo this time, the little developing thing was swimming in the tube. His menacing laugh had been to hear from his laboratory that night. He would use this new creature to research the sea. He laughed for some time longer. His long wished dream came true.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Prototype H.A.R.U." brilliant and lively blue eyes looked through the Plexiglas towards the voice that called out to him. "How are you doing?"

The pen was hovering millimeters over the clipboard in the man's hands. The black and wide pupils were focused in a sharp way on his subject.

"Fine." The hybrid mouthed, the water surrounding him was drowning the word that was meant for his creator. The aquarium was his prison, though he never got to know anything else besides this surroundings, this merman still wanted to feel something new.

"Good." The pen scraped over the paper on the clipboard. "Your favourite food?"

Haru remembered the day before, where the other laboratory assistants and this man gave him different kinds of eatable things. Though he had to admit, the fishes and especially the mackerel had been his favourite.

"Fish. Mackerel." He mouthed again, as clearly as possible. He had been risen this way, had to speak clearly and if he wasn't heard he had to pronounce each syllable clear enough for it to be seen.

"I see." Again the pen scrapped over the paper. "Haru." The merman clearly liked it most when they called him by this name and not the letters they normally used. "I have another test. You will change your habitation today. There is another merman that grew alongside you and we want to see how you two get along."

The merman nodded, sad that there was another merman they had for their tests, those laboratory assistants were the only people he ever saw. If they also disappeared he would even feel more alone than he already did. Yet it also was interesting, there was another creature like him. He wasn't the only one on earth his father had created.

"Very well." The man tugged the clipboard under his right arm and looked the merman deep in the eyes. "But be careful, I don't want my pinnacle of creation to get hurt." With this the man turned away, his large pupils not focusing on Haru anymore. It always gave the merman a chill, those overly focused eyes, as if they could read him like a book, and see more of him than Haru himself was capable of.

The merman swam through the water and went up for air. He had to do it from time to time. It had reasons, he wasn't just human but also a dolphin. The laboratory assistants and also his creator had explained it to him once. Both of those animals needed air so he had to go up for it once in a while.

His hair was dark like the night, his eyes the deep blue of the sea, his skin delicate, smooth, sun kissed and his immune system balanced and strong. He was a healthy merman, perfect as his creator tended to describe him. With gentle strokes he swum to the ground, slowly lying down to get some rest for the remaining day. With a woke mind and observing eyes he watched the laboratory assistants do their job and waited for his creator to return as to take him to his new home.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Hello, R.I.N." Red eyes sparked up and the merman whirled to the Plexiglas, his teeth bared and his hands pressed against the glass. The anger in his eyes darkened when he saw the man. "How are you?"

He growled just in distaste and swam his round through the water. He wasn't capable of holding still if he wanted to breathe, at least not for long. For some days now Rin had stopped answering this man, he saw him as his enemy and ruin.

"I see. You are still angry." The merman didn't slow down in his swim, didn't answer. His teeth were still bared and his movements jerky, reckless, stressed.

"You have to know that it was important for my research to put you under those circumstances." The man said the clipboard was under his arm, his hands in the pockets of his laboratory coat, his eyes focused on the merman but thinned to slits as he watched him. The only thing he received was another glare and snarl from the merman.

Rin had trusted this man up until now. Hell he had been a father to him, his creator, always nice and careful when handling him as a child. But it felt like a betrayal the pain, dull ache and fear was still present in Rin's heart. He hadn't been able to move for a short time span of ten minutes, as the laboratory assistants had told when keeping track of his heart beat and motions. He hadn't been able to breathe because of his non-movement it had felt like he was about to suffocate.

They told him it was to see how much of a shark he had inside of him and how much of a human. They had turned him on his back. His eyes had been present his mind so focused on what happened and the wish to swim and breathe had been immense in his heart but he hadn't been able to shift a muscle, not a single one. It had been a betrayal of them, when they could clearly see how he suffered and begged for release. He had mouthed it like always. 'Help me' he had begged without a voice when no water passed through his airways. 'It hurts' he had screamed no sound leaving his mouth and with his heartbeat getting faster and faster. But they had ignored it, they had wanted him dead.

"You live Rin. It was a controlled experiment. You couldn't have died." The man said, his eyes wide open now, the pupils big and the green irises slim slits at the rim of his pupils.

Yet the merman snarled again and turned his rounds. A sigh was to hear from the man's direction.

"I will not fight with you over this. You will be moved into a bigger aquarium with another merman. Don't hurt him." The man said and stepped closer to the glass. His presence was threatening yet surrounded with a hue of parental love. This was no threat but a warning.

Rin's ears perked in interest. Another merman, his creator had said. Here in this laboratory? He hadn't known about this, yet again he never left his aquarium. For nothing ever.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxox**

The day had come, the two merman were in transporters filled with water and brought to their new and bigger habitation they would have together. Rin had a tube in his mouth so that water was passing through his gills since he wasn't able to swim around anymore. His eyes searched for the other merman they had spoken of. With his hands on the rim of the most uncomfortable thing for transport, he was heaving himself up to have a better view.

The travel felt like an eternity, though all of the laboratory assistants had been very glad that it wouldn't take longer than 30 minutes, though for Rin it had felt like forever. Without water around him he felt vulnerable and strangely weird. His skin was feeling dry and pulled apart, it felt like it wanted to pop open. The tube in his mouth was hindering him from closing his mouth yet it was better than not being able to breathe. The laboratory assistants had said that 30 minutes wouldn't be very dangerous for the mermans' health but Rin doubted it, he couldn't trust them, not anymore. Maybe even the other merman was just a lie, because as far as he could see there was no other merman to be seen besides of him.

Rin's eyes fell to the tank, it sure was a lot bigger than his prior aquarium, on the floor was sand and even some seaweed and other stuff Rin saw for the first time. His own aquarium wasn't as luxurious. The ground had been just cold glass so it would be something new to feel that thing called sand. He leaned up a little to see some more and was fairly happy that his hands didn't slip from the rim. The laboratory assistants stopped when they arrived near the aquarium. It was like they were waiting for something. Rin tried to sit back a little but it was no use the transport thing was just not big enough. He huffed and just looked longingly to the big aquarium, he would be able to swim bigger rounds in it. Still dreaming about it he noticed some whispers from the people around him.

"There he is." One of them said.

"Will they get along? They are very different." Someone else said.

"I hope Rin won't try to hunt Haru or anything." The last one said.

Rin was looking around, who were they talking about? And why would he hunt another merman? He was no monster. His eyes fixated on the end of the corridor and just slowly saw some movement in the distance. He rubbed over his eyes, they began to hurt from not being in the water and he looked then again. There was also something that was transported in those uncomfortable boxes.

"That's the first time I see Haru." One laboratory assistant said suddenly.

"Ah, right, you haven't been here for long." One of them started. "He is a dolphin-human hybrid so the natural opposite to Rin."

He heard laughter "Now I understand your concern about Rin hunting Haru."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Haru looked towards the huge tank in front of him. It was so very different to his own aquarium. This one was huge, on the ground was sand. He had seen that material just once in his life, when he had to say if he could feel any difference between the materials. It looked soft even though Haru knew, that it felt corny and itchy. There were some bigger and smaller stony walls, with other different living creatures. His eyes shimmered with this new realization, he could learn more about the sea.

Yet the most important part for him was the water. It was clear and shimmered a clean turquoise colour when he looked through the aquarium. His lips quirked up to a faint smile. He let his eyes wander around a little more, then he finally saw that there were other people standing around and on the ground beside them was another container just like his. He looked at it in short interest but soon enough turned his gaze back to the tank. The water was so beautiful.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Slowly the people came closer to Rin's location. Rin was fascinated, to say the least, they hadn't lied there was another merman just like him. His sea blue eyes were directed towards the tank and not Rin, but Rin could handle that. What he couldn't handle though, was this new feeling deep down his chest. A curious and excited throb of his heart against his rib-cage. The merman swallowed and still stared, he leaned towards the merman, his hands grasped firmly around the plastic container, his knuckles turned white as he leaned out more. He wanted to get closer to the other merman, he looked so mesmerizing.

The people carrying the other merman stopped right in front of their colleagues so that Rin was so very near to the merman. He let go with one hand of his container and tried to reach over, his eye gleaming in anticipation of how the other's skin would feel, if he would react the same way as Rin. He laid his hand on the one of the other and just then did the merman's attention turn to him. His eyes truly were beautiful, eyes like thousand promises of the sea, a safety that felt like home. Rin swallowed again as he stared into those eyes. The other merman was watching him curiously, his eyes narrowed down to the tube Rin had in his mouth.

"Rin?" Rin blinked in surprise as he heard his name spoken so swiftly, how could this merman speak outside of water?

His stares turned into wondering looks as Rin watched the other carefully, his eyes fell on the other merman's neck, there were no gills. Rin leaned back and touched his own gills, slightly self-conscious about how he looked, they seemed to be different nonetheless and it was terrifying. What if this new creature also tried to get rid of him the most cruel way. Yet those eyes… Those eyes meant safety and home. Carefully Rin observed each movement the other merman made, his eyes as they once more inspected Rin and then returned to look at the tank. Rin followed his eyes, before he looked back to the merman. The shimmer in those eyes was filled with devotion and earnest love. Rin swallowed, he wanted to speak but the tube was holding down his tongue and even if not outside of water he couldn't speak anyway so the only thing he was able to do was stare.

"So." His attention turned to the laboratory assistant that began to speak. "How do we get them inside?"

"The stairs." One of them explained shortly and commanded the others around with his looks and gestures, they heaved Rin's container up.

The merman clutched his hands at the rims and tried to keep himself in balance and not splash out like the water in the container, he heard strained voices as some of the laboratory assistants coursed and swore to thin air. Then they finally were up the stairs and Rin was feeling a bit uneasy and ill from the shaking of his container, yet relieved as the proceeded to help him into the huge tank. Rin would feel water all around him in a short time, would be less vulnerable, his eyes wouldn't itch and his skin would feel smooth again. He opened his mouth willingly as they took out the tube and heaved him up holding him at his arms. Rin's eyes were glued on the tank so he eagerly dove into water as soon as they laid him on the floor beside the tank, he clutched at the edges of it and just let himself fall into the water.

He had missed it, this cold feeling of water around him. He inhaled deeply, water flowing through his gills he began to swim around, test how big the tank truly was. It was amazing, the aquarium was even bigger than he had thought it to be from the outside. He dove down and let his hands roam over the sand. It was corny yet felt somehow soft. With grin he picked up speed and rushed through the tank. He touched the stony surfaces and swum after what seemed to be fish, at least from what he had seen out of those books they had shown him as he was a little child.

Though he stopped his actions as soon as he heard another splashing sound from where he had gotten inside the tank. Now slower he neared the place and watched as the other merman raced through the water circled and closed his eyes in bliss. Rin bit his bottom lip as he hid behind a stone not because he was scared, no it was more the want to see the other like this a little more. His closed eyes, the content features of his face, the small smile. But even though it was a beautiful moment, Rin couldn't otherwise but rush towards the other after watching him for what felt like eternities. He neared the other and swum past him an then again and again, wanting a reaction from the other, any reaction at all. After he swam past the merman once again Rin stopped right in front of him. Sea blue eyes were open now, their attention contained Rin and only him. Rin swallowed and opened his mouth to speak.

"Where is it?" He heard instead and looked confused to the merman as he showed towards his mouth. "The thing in your mouth." The other added after Rin seemed to be to slow to understand what he meant.

"Huh?" Was his mere response until he realized that this merman probably meant the tube from before in his mouth. "I uh… I don't need it anymore." Rin swam circles around the other merman, and water once again flowed through his gills. What a pain it was to swim about, when he wanted to have a conversation.

"Need?"

"Yes." Rin answered, not stopping to turn his circles yet his gaze never left the other merman's eyes. "I can't breathe outside of water. Or stop swimming inside of water if I don't want to die. But never-mind that. What is your name?"

"Haru."

"Haru." The name was beautifully fitting to the merman. "Uhm, if you want to speak can we swim together? It's tiring to swim small rounds." He showed Haru a full toothed grin.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxox**

With a nod Haru began to swam. What a weird merman Rin was. He couldn't breathe outside of water, couldn't speak outside of it, couldn't stop swimming if he wanted to breathe. Though Haru had to admit that he also was just a man created hybrid a dolphin and human, or not? What was Rin? With curious eyes he let Rin pass him. His eyes fixated directly on Rin's tail fin. The first thing he noticed was that the other was swinging his tail fin from right to left instead of up and down like Haru did. He was so very different from Haru.

"So, Haru." Haru noticed quickly that Rin was slowing down to mach his speed. "You are human and? I think I heard the assistants speak about dolphin. You are a dolphin and human?"

Nodding Haru stayed silent and watched the other's sharp teeth as the other once again opened his mouth to speak.

"Nice! So you breathe air? I mean you could speak outside of water so it must be?"

Again Haru just nodded.

"I am a shark-human hybrid."

Oh, so he was a shark, Haru nodded again.

"Not very talkative, are we?"

This little remark Haru chose to ignore as he turned his attention away from the other merman and looked through the clear water. A smile played on his lips as he picked up his speed and began to rush through the water. The sensation water left on his skin was one of the most wonderful ones, it was resisting yet letting him through as he brought his hands to the front, cutting through the water gently. His hair was flowing and swimming around, his smile widened and he closed his eyes and if he stayed near the glass he wouldn't hurt himself from the stones. Though soon after he felt some difference in the water just beside him. Startled Haru opened his eyes and looked to his side just to see Rin grinning. The other was beside him keeping up with him. Haru speed up again, what did Rin want from him? Again it didn't take long for the other to catch up to him.

"You swim pretty fast." Rin then huffed as he himself began to swim faster. "But I bet you can't catch up to me."

With this the merman was gone, Haru watched him playing with the thought to just let it happen but then again those eyes were so bright with fire he couldn't otherwise so he swam faster too, he would show Rin what he was made of. Haru caught up and swam faster and faster, until he was sure that Rin couldn't catch up to him. But again there he was grinning and accelerating.

This little game between those two held on for some time, one catching up and surpassing the other, and then everything anew. It looked like a new friendship was born from a determined mindset, a playful challenge.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxox**

This game of their went on for days and weeks, they raced and laughed, found security in their little world, their tank full of just them and no one else. They learned so many things about each other when they didn't race. About Haru's distaste for any kind of meat apart from fish and Rin's unability to speak outside of water. That Haru had to go up for air from time to time and that Rin never really slept as he needed to swim all day and night long if he didn't want to die. They learned about each others wishes, how Rin wished to see more of the world and humans outside of this tank, how he wished that he could do this with Haru and about Haru's wish to see more of the sea, its mysteries, if it was different from what they knew in their tank. They learned about each other and grew fond of each other, learned to protect and share, be a part of each others lives. This they knew would never change, this feeling of how special and important the other was for them.

"Well done." Big pupils were directed to both of them as they raced through the water. "You are ready."

The two merman stopped their race, Rin though was swimming angry circles around Haru, his mind full of hate and wanting to protect what was dear to him. Haru was watching his creator with intense and curious eyes.

"I was afraid that this day might never come." The scientist and doctor started to speak. "You two will go outside, be my helpers on my task to find out more about this earth. You will help me to gain knowledge." His eyes narrowed down to slits as he looked at Rin. "Both of you, no exceptions. I hope that I can trust you."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxox**

The day the people in this laboratory would take them to the open sea was there. They were brought with the small container to a huge vehicle which had a small pool inside of it it was deep enough for them to dive under the water with their whole body but not large enough to swim around. Rin wasn't able to move, so he once again had the tube in his mouth as he tried to keep his head and limbs under water. They could feel each bump of the street as they were driven to a beach nearby. The water splashed angrily around them but luckily drowned out the loud noises from outside. Again Rin was feeling sick from all the motion but what could he do other than to endure what happened. The drive seemed to take an eternity so Rin was all the more happy as they got to a halt and the doors of the vehicle was opened. A bright light shone in from the outside, but it was different to the light Rin had witnessed at the laboratory, it was bright but it didn't sting in his eyes. His eyes narrowed as he once again saw the containers that were brought to transport them.

"Hang in there, you two. Soon enough you will be inside of the sea. Who knows, maybe you will like it." A smile was presented as before the other assistants joined and they once again heaved Rin into the the container and then Haru.

From now on they would be transported to the ocean, had to help to gain more knowledge about the sea. To ensure that they wouldn't get the wrong idea of freedom their creator implanted chips under skin. Rin bit his bottom lip, but at least they wouldn't be in tanks anymore. Rin's eyes widened as he saw the outside world for the first time. The brisk wind was cooling his wet hair and skin. With big eyes he looked around, the tube in his mouth nearly slipped out as his mouth was agape after he saw a flying thing, they had told him those to be birds. They had taught them a lot after their creator decided that they would get in touch with the real world.

They learned to avoid dangerous things and hunt fish. Yet what Rin witnessed now was the one of the most impressive things in his life. The sky was a light blue, white clouds were shadowing the ground on some places, and the sounds that came from around were so very new. Rin swallowed and looked on, saw sand that went on for kilometers, grass on some parts and birds everywhere, shrieking with an unpleasant voice yet it felt so natural. What saddened Rin though was that he could never be able to difference the air in the laboratory and here, he couldn't smell it, couldn't drag a breath. His container rocked but long forgotten he just stared into the distance, over the dark blue ocean.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Haru's eyes were directed to the distance, there was so much water. The air around him smelled different but in a pleasant way. It had nothing sterile like the laboratory, it was more a healthy mix of sand and salt, the smell of his beloved water. The ocean wasn't as clear as the tank, but he hadn't seen it from up close until now. He was still transported but it came closer with each step the laboratory assistants took. He inhaled deeply, what a wonderful scent the sea had. His hands were grasped firmly around the container as he leaned forward to be closer to the sea. He closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply again and felt the wind around himself. As he opened his eyes again the ocean was closer, so Haru closed them again wanting his journey to be over soon.

"I guess, we are here." His ears perked and Haru opened his eyes.

The ocean was so close, the sounds of the splashing waves so close, so wonderful. He gulped, his throat was dry, when were they free to leave?

"Well, your chips are installed. You are free as soon as you are set into the sea. I will follow you around on a boat with a respectable distance and you will report your findings from time to time. Understood?" Sharp eyes focused on Haru and then on someone else, Haru followed the scientist's eyes and saw Rin, who was glaring back at their creator. "I will not tolerate disobedience, Rin."

Haru watched the exchange, felt the dangerous threat in the man's voice and aura. All Haru wanted to do in that moment was to get away from there, with Rin, never without him. He had grown onto Haru, his persistent way of never letting Haru alone was something Haru got first accustomed to but soon enough found comfort in. The merman knew what a challenging and very different reaction Rin had to their creation than Haru. But it had reasons, the merman had told Haru one day when they once again swum their rounds, after everybody had left. What they did to him, how that man spoke to him, Haru had seen it himself several times. Even though their creator was fatherly to Haru, he was behaving differently towards Rin, like he was some kind of monster or insolence to get rid off. Haru's eyes narrowed as he watched the man. But soon they could swim around without being attached to them, even thought they had to return for reports from time to time. But it would be just that.

"Get them into the ocean." Was the last order that roamed through the air until once again the containers were lifted and Haru was let down again when he was in the water.

He held his hand out, touched the water. It was cold, it felt different and sure smelled different. With a swift motion he heaved himself from the container and let himself fall into the waves, his body was covered with water but the water still wasn't deep enough to use his tail fin so he just got himself to a deeper place with using his arms. He took a deep breath and dove his head under the water.

The ocean was darker than their aquarium, small particles were in the water and it was dirtier. Yet it felt so wonderful as he went deeper in. He heard water splash behind him and he knew that Rin was following. He closed his eyes and sighed relieved as soon as he knew that he could move around his tail fin. That he did, he picked up speed raced through the water as he waited for Rin. The water was cold yet had the perfect temprature, even better than their aquarium.

"Rin?" He asked into the darkness of the ocean and looked around as he still waited, what was taking so long?

"Hey!" A faint smile appeared on Haru's face as he turned to the source of the voice. Rin was a little further down waving him to get to him and Haru complied, with strong strokes he reached the other and they began to swim, began their never ending race.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxox**

The two merman swum together for years, they helped the scientist as they were left to live freely on their own as long as they reported and helped. The scientist strict as he was, was no monster -at least not to them- he was just a curious man, thirsty for knowledge about the world. They knew one good things for sure that this man did for them, he gave them their lives and he was the reason Haru and Rin met.

Rin still was feeling threatened around him which was the reason, why Haru spoke more often with their creator, apart from the reason that he could stay still and speak outside of water. Rin on the other hand was perfect for information, he could dive deeper than Haru, hadn't have do get up for air. They were a team, both of them had a strong point and a deep routing trust towards each other which made all this possible for them.

They share something that not every human witnesses, feelings and emotions so very important and deep for each other that many could get jealous, may even question who is less of a human.

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't know if I will write more for this AU, I tried to have a different beginning, than just hey yeah they are merman and stuff, dunno.  
Hopefully you liked it, if so please leave me a comment.

I hope it ties up nicely, ALSO I even tried to find something for the letters they have in their names HONHON  
H.A.R.U = Hybrid Artificially Reproduced Ubermensch  
R.I.N. = Recombined Incomplete Non-mammal

Why Rin had incomplete in his name is simply because of the fact that he is too much shark, thus has to move around all the time, can't breath when he stands still, can't speak outside of water etc. So not very convenient for a researcher at least that's what this scientist thinks


End file.
